Eve On The Quay
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Fem!Noctis x Prompto. It's the night before the wedding and the party arrives at Galdin Quay for the night. Prompto suggests they celebrate their last night together before the wedding.


*This story is by special request for Shiranai Atsune. If anyone would like to add onto this idea by all means do so. This is my first Fem!Noctis story. Mild hints of spoilers to Prompto's past, but not too much if you haven't finished the game. Fluff and smut to be had. Here we go.

EVE ON THE QUAY

"No, Prompto," groaned Princess Noctis as they pulled into the car park of Galdin Quay. "I do not want a bachelorette party. I don't even have any female friends to attend."

Prompto was leaning over the front seat at her, pouting. "But this is going to be our last hoorah before you move to Tenebrae."

"You guys are my Crown Guard, you're coming with me," she said as they got out of the Regalia.

"I know, but you'll be Queen then. You'll have all sorts of royal obligations and all eyes will be on you. Even we won't be able to be ourselves. We'll have to be all serious and regal and blah blah blah… We won't be able to let loose like we always have."

"He has a point, your Highness," said Ignis as he refueled the car.

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Well, Iggy, you won't have to change much."

Gladio dog eared the page he was reading and closed his book, leaving it in the back seat. "No more road trips unless it's for business. No more hunts. No more camping. No more shooting the shit with us jackoffs anymore."

"What did your father say about it?" Prompto cleared his throat and spoke as regally as he could. "It's unbecoming of a Queen to gallivant around Eos with only her male escorts. It could raise scandal."

Noctis chuckled. "That is pretty spot on." She sighed. "Fine, we'll let loose this one last night. But I don't want anyone to know that I'm me. Last thing I need is word getting back to my father that I'm drunkenly doing karaoke on the bar."

Prompto beamed.

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "They have karaoke here?"

The sun began to set on the Quay as the four of them readied themselves for dinner. Gladio knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Princess, Ignis and I are heading up to save a table."

She called back from the other side of the door. "Be out in a few minutes. Ignis burnt out my hair straightener."

Gladio rolled his eyes. These three worked so hard on their hair he thought they must spend more on products than potions between them. "Alright, see you on the lido deck."

"Prompto, feet off the mahogany," scolded Ignis as they left.

Prompto move his boots off the pristine coffee table and rubbed the scuffs off it with his thumb. "Sorry," he said before flipping through the channels. All that was on was news of the treaty being signed and the marriage between Ravus Nox Fleuret and Noctis Lucis Caelum. He sighed and turned the television off.

Getting up from the leather couch he went to the bathroom and knocked. "Come in," said Noctis. The room was still humid from the shower as Prompto entered. The Princess was wearing her usual boots but had replaced her baggy black pants with dark gray leggings. She'd also torn one of her old black tank tops and tied it around her midsection, showing off her flat stomach. She was just finishing up braiding one side of her hair as she saw his smile in the foggy mirror. "Like what you see?" she asked.

Prompto nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think anyone will mistake you for a princess, that's for sure." He forced a smile, but she could see the pain in his eyes in the reflection. Putting her brush down she reached back and ran her fingers through his hair. Prompto buried his face in the nape of her neck. He didn't want her getting married. He knew this day might come someday, but…not so soon.

"It'll be alright," she said, trying to be comforting.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered into her shoulder.

"You'll be with me every day."

He sighed. "You know what I mean." Prompto's phone chirped in his pocket. It was a text from Gladio. "Your shield says 'Got a table, we've ordered drinks but are waiting on you to eat.'"

"We better head up then. You were the one who wanted to have this shindig."

He kissed her on the neck. "Alright, let's go."

The dinner was amazing, as it always was in the Quay. Even Ignis took out his pocket notebook and jotted down a few ideas for future reference. Once the meal was done the four of them took their drinks to the seats near the end of the dock. They reminisced about old hunts, training, and days in high school. They were having a grand ol time before eventually the topic of the actual wedding rolled around again. It was hard to avoid. "At least you get to see Luna again," offered Ignis. "How long has it been?"

"Years," said the Princess, finishing her glass of white wine. "We've kept correspondence through Umbra, but it's been tough with Niflheim having an eye on her at all times." She looked up at the three men with her. She feared for them in the coming days. She feared for herself. "I don't want to marry Ravus," she blurted out with a shaky voice. None of her three companions seemed surprised.

Ignis leaned in and spoke softly so the other patrons couldn't hear. "Your Highness, I understand your reservations, but… it is your royal duty. For the sake of peace in Lucis."

"I know." She took a deep breath, but tears welled up in her eyes. "Excuse me," she said and got up, heading back to the hotel room.

Gladio made to get up to follow, but Prompto stopped him. "I'll keep an eye on her," he said. "We'll be right back."

Ignis and Gladio gave each other a quick glance before Ignis said, "Very well. Call us if you need anything."

Prompto found her sitting at the foot of the bed in the hotel room. She'd managed to regain her composure, but there were still streaks of tears on her cheeks. Prompto pushed her raven hair out of the way and brushed away the dampness. Her pale blue eyes looked into his intensely. There were so many things for him to say. So many things he wanted to tell her. "Noct, I…mmm." He forgot what he was going to say when he felt her lips on his. It was warm and familiar and still tasted of her wine. Slowly she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, kissing him deeper.

They broke the kiss for an instant to discard their boots and most of their clothes before their lips crashed back together again. They lay there, naked together on top the hotel blankets as their hands roamed one another's. Taking the time to memorize every curve and imperfection that they loved in one another.

Soon Noctis' kisses moved from Prompto's neck, collar bone, nipple, abs, hip bones, and lower. The blonde exhaled breathlessly as she took him in her mouth. His fingers entwining in her dark hair as she moved. He thought of the first time she'd done this, their senior year of high school. She was so nervous and embarrassed that she didn't know what she was doing. That had changed quite a bit over the last few years.

"Noct…" he warned her when he felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He didn't want this to end just yet. Crawling back up to him he wrapped and arm around her and flipped her over so she was on her back. He kissed her, tasting himself mixed with the wine before he followed the same trail she left on him.

Lavishing attention on her bud he inserted a finger, then two. Moving them the way he knew she liked until he could feel her quivering around his fingers.

How had he gotten so lucky? He was a nobody… _Less_ than a nobody if you considered where he'd come from. Somewhere along the line he'd managed to befriend and later become lovers with the Princess of Lucis. He'd probably be publicly executed if the King had known.

Still, after tomorrow this would all end.

He pushed the thought aside as Noctis' thighs shook around him and her nails dug into his scalp. Returning his trail of kisses up to her mouth he lined himself up with her and pushed in, eliciting a familiar mew of pleasure. They were so worked up and emotional that it didn't take long before Prompto was creeping toward the end. "Noct, I'm close."

"Me too," she whispered in his ear and wrapped her legs around him. "Go ahead."

A few more thrusts and he could feel Noctis shuttering beneath him. Clamping around him so hard she threatened to milk him dry. He tightened his hands on her waist and followed her to climax, spilling into her.

He laid there on her chest for a moment before she ran her fingers through his hair. "If I get pregnant from that, I think it'll be close enough to the wedding night to pass as the Royal bloodline. The Fleurete family are mostly blonde anyway."

"That's an interesting thought," said Prompto as if it were possible. Given where he came from he was almost certain that he was sterile, but he wasn't going to spoil the mood by bringing that up. He rested his head on her chest and looked up at her. Gods she was beautiful. "We should head back before Gladio comes looking for us."

"Just another moment," said Noct, and hugged him close to her. "I want to remember this."

X~X~X

First Fem! Story, so be nice.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
